Horizon's Song
by LunarianPrincess
Summary: Sometimes the sea's siren song is enough to drag a man away from his one true love. Is Will man enough to face his destiny on the sea? Arianna and her sisters are about to lead him on one of the greatest adventures of his life. R
1. Prelude

Horizon's Song Chapter 1: Prelude

By: LunarianPrincess

Disclaimer: It is called FANfiction b/c we are not the owners but just fans with (hopefully) good ideas. All constructive criticism is appreciated, I will try to respond to any questions, if you have a question please e-mail me at any time.

V*I*V

Aria is an independent, intelligent, sarcastic girl who is adjusting to life without her father. When she and her sisters are attacked, who will be there for her? And will her life ever be normal again?

V*I*V

The wind whispered through the palms, bending the leaves in sync to the hypnotic pounding of the deep, blue surf on the crystal white sand. The moon shone luminously over the peaceful scene, completely at odds with the sinister plot afoot. A wisp of smoke rose lazily above the palms, beckoning the three girls. Bridgette, Arianna and Leilani stealthily followed the small path towards the glistening white beach and the small fire. Bri, Lani, and Aria approached the beach and saw the three most feared, handsome, charming and wanted men in the Caribbean. Little did they know that they were not alone on this moonlit night.

There were three men were sitting around the fire, laughing about something, carousing and comparing plunders most likely. In their hands they clutched a bottle of rum each. The pirates that were both loathed and loved, Jack Sparrow, William Turner and his newly discovered half-brother, Joshua Turner. The girls may live practically alone on this sparsely populated island, but correspondence and gossip papers, sent by their solicitor and friends, filled in everything they could ever hope to know about current goings on. They owned the small island exclusively, the only other people being servants and their family, even the small dock and light house that stood on the high point of the island was theirs.

The girls longed to approach the men but caution filled their minds, they had been warned about these men, but above and beyond that, they knew that the men would notice their movements before they got any closer. The girls exchanged glances and it was by silent agreement that they hovered and strained to overhear the men. The three girls, though sisters, were very different. Bridgette, the oldest Mydia sister was maternal, responsible, and proper to a fault. Arianna was devious, sarcastic, and astonishingly bookish. Leilani was a sweet, bubbly girl, with a playful spirit. Sisters, and best friends, stared at the men in awe. They had been on this island only a short time, but they had never seen male specimens that were as impressive.

The three girls had been standing in the moonlight for quite a while before Arianna's impatience got the better of her and she crept forward. Clutching her skirts up so they didn't brush against the vegetation and make any noise, she tentatively made her way across the land until she was behind a palm tree close to the edge of the sand. She stopped and motioned for Bri and Lani to come closer when she heard a sound that made her cock her head. Bri and Lani had just gathered enough courage to join Aria in getting closer to the men when they were jolted out of their reverie and contemplation by the sound of cracking twigs. The girls spun quickly, only to be facing down half a dozen cocked pistols.

The girls instantly regretted the fact that they had been caught unawares, for if they had known they were going to be attacked they would have made sure to prepare themselves. For though they were of gentle birth, their father had guaranteed that they learn how to protect themselves. After a failed kidnapping attempt, he had immediately booked a fencing master. Since he could not always be with them, he made sure the girls could protect themselves in a fight, armed or unarmed. Admiral Mydia, as he was when he passed, had access to some of the greatest fighting masters, for he was a man renowned for his fighting prowess. In fact, his military ability was the reason the girls could call this island their haven. Their home was called Shell Island, and it had been in the family since Aria was 2 years old. Their father had unexpectedly died two years prior, and after one year in mourning, and setting their affairs to order in London, the girls had booked passage on a ship headed for Port Royal, and from there it was easy to purchase their own ship that took them northwest to their home on Shell Island.

Once away from the stricture of London society, they had returned to their former pursuits. It had been awhile, but as soon as they had found an instructor willing to work with ladies, their skills had slowly but surely returned. Aria had never really quit training with her swords, practicing in secret at night, but once back with a master she had advanced, by leaps and bounds. Never, more than this moment, had she wished harder for the hilt of a sword in her hand, even though they were outnumbered she would feel safer with one.

The men approached, brandishing their weapons and motioning for the girls to keep quiet. Bri and Lani were grabbed and Aria made a move towards them but one look at the pistols shoved against their sides stopped her. Aria was roughly handled by the tall man who grabbed her, she looked at her sisters, and their eyes all widened when one of the men produced bindings and blindfolds. The men bound their hands after they put gags and blindfolds on the three girls. They wanted to resist but the men had them at gunpoint, and each sister worried that any wrong move could cause one of the other two to be shot. They were hoisted off their feet and were aware of being carried down to the surf.

As the sound of the waves became louder Aria had a thought, the shore! Those men by the fire on the shore, if only she could get their attention, they might have a chance to escape, she thought she had counted 9 or 10 men when they had been grabbed. She started to squirm and as the man was occupied with her movements she began to make as much noise as she could. She prayed that her sisters would understand, that they would either be scared she was being hurt or that it was some sort of signal to make noise. She almost sighed in relief when they began to struggle and yell before she was brutally knocked out.

Moonlight illuminated the shoreline as a small vessel disturbed the stillness of the tranquil ocean waters. Waves lapped gently against the sides of the small rowboat, bringing a sense of serenity to the classic tableau of masculine strength. The three strong men pulled it high enough on shore so there was no danger of it floating away. Jack, Will and Joshua silently scrambled onshore, safe in the knowledge that the Black Pearl was anchored a fair distance off shore, in a little known cavern. They piled driftwood before lighting the fire. The fire was shortly roaring warmly, the three men softly plopped beside the bonfire, smiling at each other, satisfied after their remarkably successful raiding. They savored the solitude, comfortable in the others company. They each pulled out a bottle of rum out and began reminiscing.

"There is something to be said for a quiet night and a bit of rum," Will stated after plopping on the cool, white sand. He was wearing a loose white shirt left half open, tight fawn breeches that showed the muscles of his thighs, and knee-high black boots. On top of this he wore his scabbard and had a variety of weapons on his person. He relished the freedom of his clothing, grateful for the escape from the binding formal clothing of society.

"Well, whelp you've come a long way since that woman of yours went back to England, especially at your handling your liquor." Jack proudly proclaimed, he would never admit it, but he was secretly delighted that he had been reunited with the young man. He missed the almost non-existent flash of pain in Will's eye. His brother Joshua winced sympathetically.

"The sea called, I kept a weather eye on the horizon, but it wasn't too long before it was a wanting eye and not a weather eye. Elizabeth didn't like the thought that she came second to the sea," Will said swallowing down the tightness in his throat. It was still painful when people brought up the fact that his ex-fiancée had left him. Elizabeth and he had not come to terms with each other on many things, it seemed Elizabeth longed to return to England and the elegant setting she deserved so that she could show off her very own pirate, but Will could not give up his love of the sea, it beckoned him and he was loathe to resist.

Of course, after Jack had left Port Royal, Elizabeth and he had gotten engaged, announcements were sent out, and a party was held in the governor's mansion. They remained engaged while Will worked for a tidy sum for their wedding and life after. He had collected a huge amount when his blacksmith shop came into demand after everyone heard of his adventure with swashbuckling pirates and cursed treasure. That had been a rather fortuitous occurrence. In April, a month before the intended wedding, Elizabeth told him of her wish for them to return from England, at the same time Will revealed his longing to buy a ship. Both of them had been surprised to learn of the desires of the other, certain that their plans for the future were harmonious.

They had stayed together awhile, each trying to find a way to get the other to compromise. Once it became clear that their desires were so divergent they began to fight, tiny annoyances suddenly became the fodder for fights and shouting matches. Eventually, they both declared they wanted what was best for the other person, and so they had parted ways. Will had seen her off on H.M.S. Venture, feeling a certain sense of loss when she had finally gone. For so long, his life had revolved around Elizabeth, first in unrequited love, then in a desperate bid to guaranty her safe return, and finally, a futile attempt to hold on to her. They had parted ways in mutual agreement but both resented the fact that the other couldn't or wouldn't give something up for them. Will had spent a long time in contemplation after she had left. He made quite a few discoveries while involved with his introspection. First he made a vow that if he ever found himself in love again, and was given a choice, he would choose love. Second he realized he had never truly loved Elizabeth, he had admired her, true, but he also was infatuated with her, and felt as if he owed her his life, which he had repaid. He had accepted that but it still hurt when people mentioned his folly.

"Well, the horizon's song is black aria or the sweetest hymn, but be glad your rum drinking skills have improved, that'll help, whelp" Jack's words were uttered in his trademark slur, and it made Will smile wryly. Jack himself laughed at his little rhyme before taking another swig of rum.

"Well, I learned from the best," William said in a dry voice, laughing at how quickly his life had changed in the matter of four months. After he had gotten over her departure, Will spent most of his free time in contemplation before deciding on a course of action. He reached a decision fairly quickly, coming to terms with both his past and his intended future. He bought passage on a ship bound for Tortuga and began to search for the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. He had been very sure of himself, adamant about his resolve to accept his parentage. Two days after the arrival of the Black Pearl on Tortuga, Will found Jack and he had requested to join the crew. He was well suited to the life of a pirate, he was a diligent student, and quickly earned the respect of the crew and even from their victims. The Black Pearl then received notice from an old friend of Jack's, the suprising existence of Joshua Turner, second mate on the Raven. However, they did not reach him in time to remove him from a ship bound for mutiny.

Joshua had been the only man to stay loyal to his captain when the crew had been infiltrated with unsavory pirates, quickly elevating the Black Pearl crew's opinion of him. Will was determined to find his brother, so they had been forced to rescue him from mutineers, and after placing the captain back in command, Joshua decided to accompany Jack and Will. Jack's loyal mate Ana-Maria had fallen in love with the captain and stayed with them. Shane, Ana's paramour, decided to join Jack's fleet, thus they had two ships, the Black Pearl and the newly christened Black Raven, Shane's ship. After this adventure, Will had enough money to commission the building of a ship, and the decision had been reached that he would captain his own ship under Jack as well. It was due to be ready by the end of the week, and then Jack would have three ships under his command instead of one. All remained equal partners in the venture though, Jack, Will, and Shane, captains and friends.

Will came out of his reminiscing to notice that Jack and Joshua had kept drinking while he had been thinking, smirking he took a healthy swallow and joined the rowdy merriment. They sat there laughing and reminiscing, when they heard a slight crunch from just beyond the tree line. All three were immediately at bristling attention, dropping their bottles and placing their hands on the hilts of their swords, anxious for some sign of hostilities. Not a minute later they heard feminine protests and the sound of a struggle, then all ceased abruptly. The men rocketed to their feet, looking around for some sign of where the sound came from.

Each man was frozen, waiting in tense silence for another sign of life. A muffled groan came from the left and the men exchanged brief glances. They drew their swords and raced into the trees. They followed a set of footprints and soon came upon a rowboat, just a little ways away from their own safe in a little cove, and there were nine men, three were holding unconscious women and were waiting while the other three were climbing into the boat, three more had waded into the surf to push the boat out to sea. One of the men holding the women handed his bundle to the man who had made it into the boat and made to climb in, but when they heard the commotion, he froze with his leg in the air.

Will and Jack stopped short as it dawned on them that they were outnumbered, none of them were intimidated, yet they did not want to risk the girls' safety. Joshua was still slowly advancing and the group's attention focused on him. Suddenly there was movement from the two captives upon the brawny men's shoulders, to the advantage of Jack and Will. The men were distracted and that is when the Captain and his two friends attacked in earnest. The two burly men were occupied for they had dropped the suddenly wriggling bundles. The muscular men stepped away from the squirming bundles, afraid to trample what his captain had called the "precious packages." The two watched as the other six raced to meet the armed pirates. They watched in disappointment when they saw that the men were skilled and easily handled their friends. The taller man nodded at his companion before unsheathing his sword and heading towards Will, who seemed the most skilled swordsman.

Will let out a crow of triumph as he dropped the first man, loving the rush of adrenaline that hit his system. The haze that the rum had begun to weave about him vanished in an instant, leaving behind a throbbing anticipation. His sword rang as it clashed with the other man's blade. Keeping his body loose, he swung out at the man, gratified when he sliced through the man's shirt and made a bright red stain bloom against the fabric. He was surprised to see two more men rushing towards him, but then he saw the last man standing between the boat and the bodies on the sand.

V*I*V

Here we are loyal readers, the beginning of a new Horizon's Song. I hope that you will enjoy this as much as its previous incarnation. If you have something you loved or something you hated, I'd love to hear it.

Thanks! ~LP


	2. Overture

Horizon's Song Chapter 2: Overtures

By: LunarianPrincess

Disclaimer: It is called FANfiction b/c we are not the owners but just fans with (hopefully) good ideas. All constructive criticism is appreciated, I will try to respond to any questions, if you have a question please e-mail me at any time.

V*I*V

Aria and her sisters are dealing with the sudden invasion of their quiet island home. Can they trust the group of pirates at their doors, or will they choose the wrong group to ally themselves with?

V*I*V

*V*BEGINNING*V*

Arianna slowly came to trying to take stock of her situation, she noticed that she was inverted, and was bobbing slightly. She immediately began to struggle, unaware of the men who had come to liberate them, or their battle on the sand. She was dropped to the ground and cursed as she landed heavily on her hip. She immediately began wriggling trying to get her hands under her skirts and back around the the front of her. She moved desperately, frantic to get mobile before a man grabbed her again. She had her hands in front of her shortly and rolled to her knees before trying to stand. The minute that Arianna felt her feet touch solid land she swung about, to be sure that no man was near enough to inhibit her escape. Now she could tear the blindfold and gag away from her face. She with that done she reached her bound hands into the front of her bodice and revealed a tiny ornately carved dagger, ecstatic that she had had the sense to bring along the lavish weapons.

She cut herself free before going to the nearest bundle, from the color of the dress, a deep plum, she could tell it was Bridgette. She stopped short when the man who had been standing beyond her sister came towards her. He held a wicked dagger in his own hand and made a swipe for her. She jumped out of range and her thoughts raced. Her sister lay between them, and she could not let him reach her. Wincing, she took a deep breath and let her dagger fly. The man's eyes widened before they froze. He toppled over, a small delicate blade protruding from his neck. Aria knelt at his body and pulled her knife free, wiping it on his shirt to clean it of his blood. She shuddered as she stared at his shirt, rapidly turning crimson, shaking off her disgust she crouched over her sister's body.

Once she had Bri free the two of them looked around for Leila. They didn't immediately see her and started to fear for the worse, but then Bri caught a glimpse of light pink brocade in the boat. The man in the skiff jumped onto the beach and raced towards the two girls. Aria handed Bri the blade and turned towards the man who was suddenly a lot closer. Arianna again reached into her bodice revealing the twin dagger. She adopted the guard position while Bridgette backed up and raced to the other side of the boat to free and awaken Leila. Bridgette jumped into the skiff, ignoring when her skirt got wet and began to cling to her legs. Before Aria could let loose her dagger the other man pulled out a sword and raced towards her, she pivoted neatly sidestepping the barreling man but he scored a hit. Despite her evasive maneuver, a line of fire traced the outside of her right shoulder.

*V*time*V*

Bridgette's heart was pumping in her throat as she saw Leilani crumpled on the bench of the small row boat. She had adrenaline pumping through her veins as she cut the ropes binding her sister's arms and legs. She risked a quick look back towards the beach where the two sets of pirates were scuffling. She saw Arianna confront the man who had been guarding the boat. The man charged her with a sword but she stood her ground, he had scored a hit but she knew that Aria could handle herself. She turned and tried to awaken Leila by shaking her. Finally she resorted to slapping her sister briskly. Leila's eyes popped open and her teeth bit into her lips as she tensed up, once she saw Bridgette she relaxed. Bridgette pulled Leila up and nearly tossed her onto the beach. Once Leila was on the sand she tucked the blade into the belt on her bodice and jumped out of the boat herself. This time she soaked her skirts but ignored it as she hurried towards Leila and Aria. Bridgette was proud and vastly relieved when she saw that Arianna had knocked the other man out using the hilt of her dagger.

Arianna had not escaped unscathed though, Bri rushed towards her sister, the vivid red showing on her shoulder through the tear in her sister's dress frightening her. As she approached her sister, she noticed Leilani was not watching them, but rather three handsome men, dispatching the last of their mysterious attackers. While the three men approached Arianna had knelt to grab the unconscious man's sword.

~*V*time*V*~

Jack and Will moved away from Josh and the six advancing men were forced to break off and choose a man to confront. Will was quickly confronted by two opponents and he battled the two in earnest. He had only been fighting a short while before he dispatched one of his foes with a well placed lunge. He recovered and made a swipe towards the other, managing to slice his chest. He was able to stumble back and looked towards the skiff, which was luckily illuminated by the moon's light.

He noted, with some disbelief, that the brunette had managed to free herself and was heading towards the other girl laying on the sand. The man who stood guard over the girls body raced towards the freed girl. Will was about to race to her rescue when he saw the fascinating brunette throw the dagger. He was shocked when she scored a direct hit on the man's throat. He saw the girl kneel and coolly remove her dagger from the man's neck then wipe it clean on his shirt. While he was watching the girl his other foe had recovered. At the last moment Will managed to dodge him. Will fought the man, noticing no lack of enthusiasm, but definite lack of skill. Will quickly dispatched his heated adversary, but another man replaced him, this one a bit more seasoned. He and the other man sparred and then came body to body, Will pulled out a knife and quickly shoved it into the man's side and stepped away as he collapsed. He turned to see that Jack was currently battling with a better swordsman than the man he had just dispatched, and he saw that Josh had run one man through but was still attempting to get close to his second foe. Finally there were nine bodies littering the beach, 8 were dead and one was unconscious.

For a second nobody moved, the girls clustered together, two of them armed, and the men all holding their swords out. There was a deceptive silence covering the charged moment. The moon shone benignly on the beautiful beach, the sound of the surf mingling with the other natural sounds on the island. Jack approached the girls, swaggering in his usual way. They warily allowed him closer. The one in the deep purple dress stepped in front of the other two, even though the one in grey was armed with a dagger and a pilfered sword.

"'ello loves, how do ye do?" He said in his normal fashion. The older looking girl eyed him and tensed. She was somberly dressed, but this could not disguise her exotic beauty. Her wine-red eyes glittered and her lips suddenly pulled into a sardonic smile. She cleared her throat delicately before beginning to speak. Jack was immediately attracted to the coolly competent Bridgette.

"We are fine, we would like to thank you sirs. You helped us when we were in peril." She said with a rich voice, slightly sardonic, as if all the fuss wasn't really necessary. He smiled at her charmingly. He was impressed by her ability to be composed and levelheaded, even when in danger. She stood proudly, trying to ignore the effect this dashing pirate had on her.

/*V*time*V*\

Bridgette couldn't keep the sarcastic note out of her voice, first she and her sisters were caught unawares and hoisted off as captives, secondly they had been rescued by notorious pirates. She saw the men eying them with interest. She was surprised to note that her sisters were responding with glances of there own.

"Well, what are you doing on this island, love?" Captain Sparrow asked. He sounded a bit incredulous. He was surprised to find ladies of breeding on such an isolated island. As a pirate he was used to ladies, like Elizabeth, who were focused upon garnering attention, or who were too susceptible to a fit of the vapors. She looked at him in surprise. His voice was husky and his eyes glittered as if he were aware of her reaction to him.

"We happen to own this land, Captain Sparrow," She replied curtly, she saw him narrow his eyes at her as if to see if she was telling the truth. She stood proudly and noticed her sisters' do the same. Bridgette saw that Arianna was appalled by this lack of courtesy and respect, and made a move to raise her sword. She shook her head slightly as Arianna looked at her questioningly. The three men exchanged glances and then sheathed their weapons, before coming closer.

"So you know who we are love?" he stated, it was phrased as a question but there was no doubt he already knew the answer. He was surprised to find that this woman's knowledge of him pleased him immensely. "Who are you, and why were those men after you."

Her animated sister Leilani broke in before she could respond. "I am Leilani Mydia, and this is my sister Bridgette, and my other sister Arianna." She said gesturing to each of them in turn. She smiled winningly at the men who had come to help them. She had noticed the other men's considerations of her sisters and this pleased her. She was also pleased to notice that her sisters returned the scrutiny. Leilani was lively and flirtatious and Joshua was captivated by this display of effusive charm.

"As to your other question, we have no idea, we were out for a stroll, happened to come upon your fire, we were debating upon whether or not to approach you when they grabbed us, had we been armed this would not have happened," Arianna said scathingly. Will smiled wryly at the vehemence in this statement. Though she had handled herself alright, these women did not seem to be the type of woman who would be skilled in any kind of combat. He pinned her with his stare, contemplating her appearance. He smiled when he saw her glaring at him.

Arianna was furious at her fascination with the renowned William Turner. She prided herself on being able to resist any man, yet he was just looking at her and her pulse jumped. Bridgette looked at her sister in reproach, Bridgette hated people knowing their weaknesses, or their skills. She was saved from responding when a man behind them groaned. He was coming out of his stupor, and quickly resigned himself to the pain in his skull.

The group was upon him in an instant, eager to learn what he could tell them. Jack adeptly whipped out his cutlass and placed it unerringly at the man's throat, it was the one Aria had brought down, he was regaining consciousness. He had a bright red stain on his left forearm. Arianna had nicked him as she brought him down.

The man glanced around his eyes wide as he stared at the fiery brunette who had brought him down, the moon's light was clear enough that they could see his face clearly. He looked resigned and was cringing with pain, from the knot on his head and the slice on his arm. When he saw that three well-known pirates accompanied the girls he snarled.

"Well mate, what you be doing here on this lovely night with these fine, well-bred, attractive young ladies?" Jack asked. A cool veneer of politeness masked his usual concentration. He was intrigued as to the motivation of such a plot. Why attack these girls on a relatively unknown, assumedly abandoned island? There had to be a motive, for not many knew of this island. When the man hesitated Jack applied slight pressure to the cutlass at the man's vulnerable throat. "Come man, answer quick, less I lose my patience."

"The cap'n said we need them to open something, he wanted them unharmed, he said if we failed, we would be killed, but he and others were surrounding the house so they couldn't escape, or get help," the man said bitterly, he was afraid of his captain, but even more afraid of the unfathomably cunning Jack, who in this light looked positively malicious.

"What are you talking of, my sisters and I own this island, aside from that we have no true valuables, and hold no esteemed position in society, when did your captain first decide he wanted us and who is he?" Bridgette asked perplexedly. Jack was surprised at how calm and collected the woman was. The man glanced at her as if seeing her for the first time.

"We found an island a while back and we took the treasure that was hidden there, in it was a map that led to a larger treasure said to possess an unspeakable power, or so the cap'n said, it said we was to find these people, who could op-" suddenly a knife lodged in his throat, effectively cutting off his hasty narration, the group wheeled and saw more than a dozen men advancing out of the trees. Bridgette and Jack looked at each other and the rowboat, quickly sizing up their options. Bridgette looked at Jack. She had trust in her eyes as she looked expectantly at the illustrious captain.

Jack knew she had her own ideas about how to escape, but she had chosen to relinquish control to him since he possessed the instruments of their escape. He smiled winningly at her and competently took control of the situation. A plan had already formulated in his devious mind. He had quickly listed their advantages and what needed to occur in order for them to escape unscathed.

"Girls, I want two of you in the boat with Joshua, Will and I and the other female will defend it 'til we're ready to go." Jack took command of the situation. Bridgette surveyed the scene. She looked at Arianna and saw that she was the only one armed, she quickly calculated that she was the only one of her sisters who stood the chance to actual defeat the advancing pirates. "Also, we've got to make sure the other boat gets free so that they can't follow us"

"Aria, you fight, you're the only one of us armed," Bridgette said in way of explanation. She had turned her attention toward the rowboat but turned to see her sister's reaction. Bridgette saw her younger sister nod determinedly,

"Sure, Bri, just get us ready to get the hell out of here!" Aria shouted already focusing on the men that came at her. Bridgette was satisfied and turned to help Josh who was already pushing the one boat out into the surf. Leila climbed into the boat and raced towards the front, she leaned out and started guiding the other boat even further out. She also grabbed the oar that she could reach and pulled them into her boat. Josh grabbed the other oar and waded towards the boat.

Jack raced forward and took two of the nearest men down with a well-timed swipe. Will, who was slightly behind Aria and to her left advanced towards his quarry as the first man attacked her. She ducked inside his shorthand chop and sliced his neck, she swung right and knocked one man down, she was facing forward when she felt fire start on the back of her left shoulder, she cried out before turning to engage the man, but Will was already there and the man was down.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much," she stated hotly, she hated it when men assumed that she was weak and defenseless like others of her gender. She was surprised he had come to protect her though, wasn't he a pirate who didn't care about any other person's pain. She glared menacingly at him. Will looked at her as if she was crazy. He was surprised by her assertion. He was used to women falling all over him when he rescued them, or when he 'spared' them when they commandeered a ship.

"From where I was standing it didn't look like it… you might want to look out behind you," he stated mockingly. She glared at him before neatly turning her back on him. She jumped back quickly as the man lunged in, trying to spear her. She neatly dispatched him, but more seemed to materialize in his place, she felt the first indications of fear climb up her spine.

She squared her shoulders, glanced over her shoulder and slowly retreated until she felt her back press against Will's. She was surprised to note that this gave her an uncanny feeling of assurance and safety. They fought determinedly until they heard Bridgette call to them. The fighting had only lasted a couple of minutes but it felt like an eternity. They had fought valiantly but only taken down six men between the four of them for they were vastly out numbered. Aria dropped the long blade and tucked the dagger back into her bodice. She glanced out and saw how far out the skiff was. She let out a curse, grabbed the hem of her dress and tugged it up, then grabbed Will's hand to alert him to the need to get to the boat.

Will sheathed his sword and they raced towards the boat. They hit the surf and Aria barely registered the freezing temperature, Will easily hopped aboard reached down and tugged Aria aboard and with the momentum they landed on the floor of the small skiff, with Aria sprawled in Will's arms. When he had tugged her into the boat he had inadvertently pulled her injured arm, causing pain to course through her body. She felt herself losing control of her body, and leisurely melted into Will, her body thrumming pleasantly with the effect of his touch.

"Nice soft landing, good to know you're good for something," she said before she passed out in his arms. He adjusted her so that she was more comfortable, before he took stock of their companion's well-being. Nobody had sustained injuries but for him and the fiery brunette. He had gotten a slice across his chest when he had raced to the girl's rescue, propelled by a compulsion to protect her, no matter how much she objected. He gave a short nod to Jack when the older man looked at him questioningly from his place on the oar. They were all occupied with oars as they pulled hard to put more space between them and the group on shore. Jack had a puzzled look on his face and Will realized that not once had the other group fired a pistol or musket, they really must want those girls alive. Once they were well on their way to the hidden cavern where the Pearl waited the older girl came up to confront him.

"What is wrong with her? She never passes out unless she is under unbearable strain after she is exhausted and injured," her sister asked anxiously. She seemed remarkably calm for someone who had just fought off and escaped vicious pirates. He looked at her sympathetically. He knew how it felt to be worried about the well-being of someone you loved. He settled the girl a little better in his lap, and pulled at the rudder, heading them east towards the rocky side of the island.

"That is exactly what happened, I am afraid when I lifted her into the boat I pulled on her wound. Bridgette where did you and your sister learn to fight like that?" he asked, he noticed that Bridgette looked dismayed and proud at the same time, he wondered at that. He had never heard of a girl who could defend herself or didn't want to be coddled and doted upon by a man. He was surprised to notice that it made him respect them more, he felt that they were more capable of taking care of themselves than some of the noblemen he had had the fortune of meeting.

"Our Father was a well known General, he fought on all fronts, land and sea, and we traveled often. After a botched kidnapping attempt when we were children he decided we should learn to defend ourselves, we each have our own favorites, mine is unarmed combat, Leilani is a hand with munitions, and Aria is great with a blade, any blade, especially her tongue," she remarked ruefully. An illicit thought occurred to him at that comment, and he suppressed a shiver. Will was surprised at this remark, he seldom knew of gentlewomen who could defend themselves. Perhaps that is why she is rueful of her and her sister's abilities, not many men wanted wives who were able to defend themselves, as it made men feel inferior and obsolete. He held Aria and manned the rudder while Bridgette returned to the oars. Jack made sure that they were not followed before heading towards the small opening in the rocky cliffs.

They quickly reached the Pearl and were hauled aboard. The group split up and Will was instructed to care for the prickly, defiant, amusing, intriguing young miss. He called for hot water before heading below deck. He carried her to his stateroom. The three of them; Jack, Will, and Joshua, all had their own rooms. Will entered his room, proud that it was not unusually cluttered or messy. Will cautiously laid the woman on his large trundle bed. He set her on the silk sheets gently. He removed his weapons and placed them on a nearby surface, before turning to evaluate the girl's wound. He looked at her injury and decided it was not fatal or major. He grabbed a basin full of warm water and some bandages from the deck hand waiting outside his door and laid them on his dresser, he turned to grab the towel and he heard a groan. Grabbing the towel and turning back he noticed the girl's long eyelashes fluttering. He knelt down and waited for her to come fully awake. She opened her lucid, expressive hazel eyes and looked into his chocolate eyes.

*V*END*V*

Here we are loyal readers, the end of the second chapter for the new Horizon's Song. I hope that you will enjoy this as much as its previous incarnation. Please read and review.

Thanks! ~LP


End file.
